justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Price Tag
'"Price Tag"' by ''Jessie J ft. B.o.B. is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer, a woman, has short light-purple hair which may very likely be a wig. She is in a blue and purple one shoulder dress, and wears a pair of red knee-high stockings, a pair of purple pumps, and a pink necklace. Background The background is filled with bar codes, By the chorus, four price tags drop from the ceiling and begin swinging. There are also purple neon lines near the base. The floor is reflective. Behind the bar codes is the dancer's reflection. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your left hand on your hip and your right hand to your mouth. Both Gold Moves occur during B.o.B.'s rapping part. '''Gold Move 3: Put your hands up and lean back. This is the final move of the routine. pricetaggoldmove1and2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 pricetaggoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Price Tag is featured in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the first song by Jessie J in the game; it is followed by Domino, Wild and Bang Bang. *The background has hanging price tags (the song's namesake). *Coincidentally, the coach's hair is the same color as Domino’s, but in the same style as Wild (in a bob). *As easily pointed out, the words "damn" and "hoes" are censored due to their explicit nature. *Her face is extremely visible, and appears to be smiling a lot. ** Her tongue is also visible, and is the first dancer to have such clear oral features. *Throughout the song, her face is seen in the background. However, at specific points, the dancer's face gets closer or farther on the screens. When this occurs, it is a very glitchy transition. * This is the second song by B.o.B., following Airplanes. This song was later followed by So Good in the files of Just Dance Now. * There is a glitch; when the track is either the second, third, fourth, or last track used in any given Solo Medley, there is an extra reflection of the dancer in the background, and it's larger than the other ones. * A sprite for this song was accidentally left behind in the files for Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * In the Just Dance Now remake, despite the fact that the dancer has remade, when the dancer's reflections appear in the background, the reflections are using the Just Dance 3 version of the coach. Gallery Price Tag.png|''Price Tag'' price tag JDNOW.jpg|''Price Tag'' (Remake) pricetag_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover pricetagmenu.png|Price Tag on Just Dance 3 Price Tag Dancer.png|Coach pricetagpictos.png|Pictograms Price tag in JDGH files.jpg|A Just Dance 3 square of Price Tag that was accidentally left in the'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' files coach_jd3_pricetag_coach.png Videos File:Jessie J - Price Tag ft. B.o.B File:Just Dance 3 - Price Tag - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Rap Elements Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Reflections Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pop Songs Category:Remade Songs